A number of techniques are known to those of skill in the art for saving references to content items. One example is a bookmark (favorite) available by most popular web browsers. A user utilizes a web browser to view content items available over a network, e.g., the internet. When the user navigates to a content item of possible future interest, the user saves a bookmark to the content item in the web browser. For example, where a given content item is identified by an address, e.g., a URL, the web browser saves a local reference to the content item by maintaining the URL of the content item and a label to identify the content item. When the user wishes to subsequently view the content item, the user may select the locally saved bookmark, causing the web browser to navigate to the address associated with the bookmark to access the content item.
Stored bookmarks are generally available only locally to the user that originally saved the bookmark. What are needed are mechanisms for storing bookmarks for local and/or public use and mechanisms for enabling easy retrieval of those stored bookmarks.